


Fuck, I Fucked Him

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i had a one night stand the night before i started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, I Fucked Him

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT I DID WITH THIS TBH
> 
> This the closest to smut I'll ever get because I don't write smut.

"Literally that guy last night was the best fuck of my life oh my god Joe," the twenty one year old Pete Wentz sighed dreamily, resting his hand on the table he was sitting at with his best friend, Joe Trohman. They were in their new semester music class, waiting for the professor to arrive. "He was just my type too! Strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and he had on a freaking fedora! A fedora, Joe!" He laughed. "Oh he was cute. I wish I got his number.

"Nice going dude. Does he go here?" Joe asked.

"No clue man but -- oh my god," Pete whispered, as the professor finally entered the class.

"What?" Joe asked, just as the guy welcomed them to class and began his speech.

"That's him! I -- oh god I banged the professor," Pete muttered, before letting his head fall forward and slam into the table.

"Excuse me, Mr..." The professor stated.

"Wentz, Pete Wentz," Pete told him, picking his head up. Recognition flashed across the professor's -- Mr. Stump as the name written on the board told him -- face. He quickly controlled his features, only to lose his cool when Pete winked at him.

"Please pay attention," Mr. Stump sighed. "I'll see you after class."

"Yes sir," Pete sighed.

The rest of the class went by agonizingly slowly for Pete. Once the hour finally ended, everyone left, and Pete stayed slumped in his seat. Professor Stump walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of it, looking down at Pete.

"Now, Pete," he said, adjusting his glasses and fixing his white button down, "No one can find out about last night."

"My friend Joe already knows, pal," Pete sassed back. The professor sighed. "What's the matter Patrick?" He teased, remembering the other's first name from the night previous. "You don't want the whole campus to know that you were fucked by you're student? Or maybe you don't want them to know the things I remember."

"What things would that be?" Patrick gulped, adjusting his tie.

"That you're A, a raging homosexual. B, you're an extremely slutty bottom, and C, you really enjoyed sucking my dick," Pete smirked.

Patrick blushed as his face turned dead serious, "They can't find out," he repeated. "I'll lose my job!"

"Well I wasn't technically your student, sir," Pete teased.

Professor Stump gulped, "Don't fucking call me that," he groaned.

"What, don't call you 'sir'?" Pete asked, faking innocence. Patrick just looked at him, before leaning down and smashing their lips together. Pete smirked into the kiss and kissed back passionately, reaching up to tangle his hands into Patrick's hair. Patrick moaned before pulling away.

"Fuck we can't, I'm sorry," Patrick told him before leaving the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's midnight I had writer's block have this shit


End file.
